You'll regret it
by kookylover98
Summary: Ludwig has dealt alot with his father and his kidnaps, but a plan gone wrong and Bowser and also the Princess go missing? Also the strange behavior from the new king of darklands is having. Ludwig must find out what has happened, but once he finds out he will regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Learn to keep your mouth shut

Here's yet again another story that came to me yesterday. Thanks to some people like

Chatty Blue Kirby- for reviewing to Junior's revenge. It got me thinking to this new story. Thanks.

And also special thanks to my bestfriend Rosa for helping out with the story! c:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Bowser was in his throne room pacing back and forth. The koopaling were lined up looking at their angry father. This has been the 376th time that Mario has defeated them. Bowser finally stopped pacing and looked out the window.

"This is the last time I'll get humilated in front of everyone. I have had enough of that plumber and mushroom freaks laughing at me. They don't run around in fear like they used to, because they know we will always fail! I've been thinking to myself latley, and I've finally figured out why I keep losing. It's not me who messes everything up..." said Bowser still facing the window.

The koopalings all looked at each other comfused and waited for their father to finish.

"The reason why I keep failing...is because of you kids."

The koopalings all stood there shocked. They couldn't believe their own father was blaming them for his loses.

"Daddy not to be rude or anything, but your the one who plans the attacks. We just follow the orders." said Wendy.

"But you always find a way to mess up!" growled Bowser.

"Well how come we're the only ones being yelled at? Why aren't you yelling at Junior? He's always with us too." said Larry crossing his arms.

"Because he never messes up!" shouted Bowser.

Everyone became silent. All the koopalings had their heads down...all except for Ludwig.

"Fazzer vhy do you blame us for your pathetic plans? I for one alvays knew your ideas vould fail, but I vent along vith zem. Vhen vill you learn that ze bad guys never vin?" said Ludwig with his thick german accent.

"Don't you dare speak to me you worthless piece of shit!" growled Bowser.

The other koopalings stood quiet. They never liked being in the same room while their father and brother fought.

"Vell fazzer...throughtout all these years I've been here vith you...you alvays asked me for help. So vhy do you call me vorthless vhen you obviously need me? If I vasn't here you'd still be in here trying to think of a new plan. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one whose tired of playing the kidnapping game...vhy do you make us kidnap a lady that vould never love you or us!? Vhy are you trying to replace Clawdia!" shouted the blue-haired koopaling.

Nobody didn't dare to breathe for they were deeply afraid what their father would do next. Bowser turned around to face Ludwig. His eyes were glowing red from anger. Ludwig was breathing hard from all his yelling he looked his father in the eyes with pure hate.

"Get out." muttered Bowser.

Everyone was shoked he didn't yell or attacked Ludwig.

"Vhy should I vhen later on your gonna ask me to help you vith your idiotic plans!" shouted Ludwig.

Bowser took a deep breath. He slowly walked towards Ludwig starring straight at him with his furious eyes everyone feared. Ludwig made no movement as Bowser slowly raised his right hand high, and took a hard slap at him.

"Next time learn to keep your mouth shut." said Bowser.

Ludwig glared at Bowser as blood slowly slid down his face.

"Someday you'll regret doing that you repulsice creature." growled Ludwig.

Bowser looked at Ludwig with a smirk.

"You won't be able to touch me without dying first." Bowser looked at the others.

With a growl Ludwig walked out the room.

"You may all leave now." he said to them.

Everyone quickly left the throne room. Bowser watched as they left, and looked at his right hand that was covered in blood. He shook his head, and returned his gaze out the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The koopalings all went to their rooms for a nap it has been a long day after all. Ludwig walked into his into his room. He looked around nothing, but scattered paper everywhere. Ludwig muttered to himself walking in his personal bathroom. He walked inside, and looked into the mirror. He ran his claws in his hair, and sighed as his claw reached his open cut on his face. He grabbed a nearby towel, and wet it with water then cleaned the blood up.

"Someday he'll pay for this." Ludwig say as he grabbed some bandages.

"Hmf! You deservedgetting slapped! Nobody should talk to Papa the way you did!"

Ludwig swore under his breath, and turned around to face his yougest brother.

"Junior how many times must I tell you never to come in my room!" shouted Ludwig.

"I don't care what you say nobody does." said Junior.

"Vun day..." muttered Ludwig.

"Whats the point? Papa said I'll be crowned king of Darklands when he dies. So why do you stay?" asked Junior.

"I have no other choice." said Ludwig.

"Papa is always saying how pathetic you are." said Junior.

"Vhy am I pathetic? I'm not the vun getting defeated by a plumber." said Ludwig putting the bandages on his cut.

"Why don't you like papa?" asked Junior.

"Because he isn't really my fazzer." muttered Ludwig.

"But he puts a roof under your big head, and feeds you." said Junior.

"It's not like he has a choice. If it vasn't for mozzer." said Ludwig.

"You should respect Papa for all the things he does for us." said Junior.

"Please get out of my room I have much to do, and I do not vant a little brat like you disturbing me." said Ludwig.

Before Junior could say anything else Ludwig pushed him out of his room, and slammed the door. Ludwig sighed, and walked over to his bed, and sat down.

"Vun day..." he whispered as he rubbed his bandaged cut.

He slowly removed his scratched blue shell, and lied on his bed looking at a photo of him, and his mother. Soon he slowly drifted to sleep.

"They vill all pay..." he mumbled as he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hoped you enjoyed this fic! Thank you for reading please reveiw and tell me what you think! Thanks bye!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

Hello! I would love to thank the 3 nice people who reviewed, and also those who read, but left no review thank you too!

(THANK YOU...)

Samusaran101- Team Luddy! Lol thanks for reviewing! Can't wait till chapter 3 of Sand and Lava! :)

Dimentio Charming Magician96- Thanks for the review! :)

James Birdsong- Thanks for reviewing! :)

Thank you guys for your reviews! Now onto the story :]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Ludwig's Pov

I was awoken by loud screaming, and shouting...as usual in this family. I turned on my side, and decieded to go bck to sleep until I heard more shouting, and screaming. I sighed in annoyance, and got up grabbed my blue, spiked, old, scratched up shell, and slid it on. I walked to my personal bathroom, and began to reach out for my toothbrush. I was interuppted as my bedroom door swung open. I sighed, and walked out my bathroom to see who it was.

"Junior how many times must I tell you to knock?" I asked my youngest brother.

"You can say it as many times as you want, but I'll never listen to anyone. like you." he replied as he jumped ontop my made bed.

"May I ask vhy your in my room?" I asked camly.

"I came by to tell you Papa wants everyone to meet him at the training room after breakfast." he said.

"Vhy?" I asked.

"Because he has some important news or something like that." he mumbled, and got off my bed.

"Vell thank you for informing me." I said as he walked out.

I finished brushing my teeth, and walked into the dining room. I was greeted by yelling, screaming, laughing, shouting, and the sweet smell of chocolate chip waffles. I walked past each of my siblings.

"Morning Larry." I said as I walked by.

"Morning bro."

"Morning Morton."

"Morning Ludwig! Hey? Have you ever wondered why we always say morning? I think it's beca-"

I ignored Morton's 72-hour conversation, and walked past my sister.

"Morning Wendy."

"Morning Ludwig. Hey can you come by so we can have a tea party today? Ohhh! I can even put pretty pink bows in your hair!" she asked.

I looked at her, and sighed as she gave me the puppy dog face.

"Very vell I suppose I could come by for just a bit okey." I said, and walked away.

"Morning Roy."

"Eh."

"Morning Iggy."

"Morning Kooky!"

I gave him a glare.

"Please never call me by my childish nickname Ignatius." I said.

"Oh right sorry bro." he said as he grabbed a spoonful of Sugar Koopa cereal.

I walked up to my seat, and looked at my smallest yet second oldest sibling.

"Morning Lemmy." I said grabbing my cup of coffee.

"Oh hey morning Ludwig." he said quietly.

"Vhats vrong Lemmy?" I asked looking over at him as I took a sip of my coffee.

"It's King Dad again as usual bro." he said grabbing his orange juice.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Vhat is he up to now?" I asked in a annoyed tone.

"Well I overheard him and Kamek talking about training for next week's kidnap." said Lemmy as he began taking a sip of his orange juice.

"He vill never understand that ve vill never vin, or the fact that the princess hates him, and fears him." I looked at my food with disgust.

"Aw come on Ludwig don't be like that. I mean I know how much of a pain Kind Dad can be, but he is our dad, and we must do what we are told by him. Even if his possessed by some ugly lady named Cacka-something." said Lemmy with a giggle.

I couldn't help, but smile until Father walked in the dining room. As soon as he walked pass those doors everyone fell silent. I watched as he stomped his way to his seat with Junior not to far behind him. He sat in his golden seat, and growled at the servants to bring him his daily breakfast. I glared at him as he looked at my cut.

"How's that cut? Looks like it'll leave a scar...Good next time you decied to open your mouth that scar will remind you." he said with a smirk.

I chuckled lightly, and glared at him.

"You should know from all those scars Mario left you. Each scar is a remembrance of each failure." I said, and smiled as he growled at me.

I noticed my siblings were uncomfortable somewhat scared around us. Then I snapped my head back as I heard my father chuckle.

"You are your mother's son alright. Clawdia always had that mouth of hers...Never learned how to keep it shut...Always got her into trouble..." he looked at me, and smiled at how angry he was getting me.

"Shut up..." I growled.

"The only think that mouth of her's was good for was when we were in bed...Your mother was a good sucker." he finished with a smirk.

"Don't talk about my mother like that you derange bastard!" I shouted angrily.

He laughed that evil laugh of his, and began eating his breakfast as soon as the shaking servant placed it down. The rest of us finished eating.

"Kids I want you all to meet me in our gym alright? We all have to started training for the kidnapping in 3 days okey." he said as he swallowed 5 boiled eggs.

"In 3 days? Vhat are you insane? Ve just got done kidnapping the princess yesterday!" I shouted.

"My castle. My rule. Don't like them? Then pack your stuff, and leave simple as that." he said as he continued eating.

"Nevermind." I growled.

As soon as father was done we all headed towards our gym. Father send us in different groups. Roy and me go to the weight room, Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy go to the ring, and Wendy and Larry to the pool.

"Daddy how come we have to be at the pool?" asked Wendy.

"Because you, and Larry are gonna fight in teams at your castle got it!" he growled.

"What!? I can't be teams with her!" shouted Larry.

"Well tobad I don't care what you say, think, or want just do what I say!" he shouted at them.

"Yes King Dad." they said.

"Good now Kammy here will show you your new fight moves, and new magic for your wands." he said walking away as Kammy appeared.

I watched as Kammy talked to them about Wand Saftey. I turned my head, and watched father walking towards Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton. I could hear very well at what he was saying.

"I want you three idiots, to practice sliding around this ice rink with your shell all in different directions, and I want one of you guys to pop out your shell, and use your wands. Act as if Mario was trying attack you, and use your wand to shoot fireballs, or for Lemmy's case just balls." he said.

Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton couldn't help but giggle. Father rolled his eyes at them.

"But I don't want just one of you guys popping our your shell to attack. I want you three to take turns with that got it!" he shouted.

"Um yes King dad." they all said pretty comfused. Father sighed, and called out for Kamek.

"Look Kamek will be here soon to help you three out alright." he said as Kamek poofed right by him.

I continued watching when I felt Roy placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Vhat do you vant?" I asked.

"Just wondering why you and Dad are always at each others tails." he said.

"Let's just say I finally had enough of this fooliness." I muttered.

"Alright gotcha." he said.

We both stood there, and watched as Father walked towards us.

"Alright you two are our muscles so that means you two are gonna fight Mario together at the Ludwig's castle." he said looking at me with a glare.

"So what you mean like teams?" asked Roy.

"Yes Roy, you and Ludwig will be teammates. Okey heres your plans for battle. Roy your gonna be in charge of fighting on the ground while Ludwig will be up in the air making clones of himself, and shooting fireballs fighting from the air." he said looking at us both.

"But uh what if I get hit with the fireballs?" asked Roy.

"Ludwig I want you to make sure you don't hit Roy." he said facing me.

"Vell vhat if he gets in the way or pushed in the way, and gets injured?" I asked.

"Find a way to fix the problem okey! Now get training the both of you!" he shouted.

"Yes King dad." we said together.

We both walked to theopen space ring with chains in the ceiling. I grabbed my wand, and fluttered jump myself up, and grabbed one of the chains. I looked down, and watched as Roy grabbed his wand, and looked up at me.

"You ready Donkey Kong?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah sure compare me to that twit." I mumbled.

"I'll take that as a Yes!" he shouted, and pressed the button on the wall.

I watched as one of Iggy's Mario robot walked out. You see father thinks it's helpful if we actually fight with a 'Mariobot' so we must fight with one each time we train.I watched as the robot ran towards Roy.

"Roy get in your shell, and slam into Mario hard!" shouted Father.

Roy did as he was told, and slammed into the robot sending him into the air.

"Ludwig! Swing over there, and slam him down to the ground quick!" shouted Father.

I swung myself over to the robot, and jumped up slidng into my shell, and slammed down the robot causing it to slam down into the ground breaking into pieces. I quickly got our my shell, and grabbed one of the chains.

"Good, good, good. Keep training you two." he said as he walked away.

"I think this is stupid training." muttered Roy.

"Your not ze only one." I said jumping down to the ground.

We all continued training. Wendy, and Larry swam around using magic attacks. Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton conitnued sliding around the ice rink using magic attacks one at a time. Until finally Father told us to rest.

"Hey daddy how come Junior didn't have to train with us?" asked Wendy.

"Because Junior knows what his suppose to do, and does what his told, and doesn't need training like you idiots." he said.

"Ve're not ze idiots here." I said hugging Wendy who was hurt by his words.

"I had enough of you!" he shouted.

"So have I." I growled.

"All of you just go to bed now!" he growled.

We all walked to our rooms for some rest except for me, because Wendy still wanted her tea party so I had to suffer even more...Great.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

That's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Please forgive me for spelling erros, or any errors! Thanks for reading! Please review if you like bye! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: You leave them alone...

Hello! I would love to thank the 3 nice people who reviewed, and also those who read, but left no review thank you too!

(THANK YOU...)

Samusaran101- Team Luddy! Lol thanks for reviewing! Can't wait till chapter 3 of Sand and Lava! :)

Dimentio Charming Magician96- Thanks for the review! :)

James Birdsong- Thanks for reviewing! :)

Thank you guys for your reviews! Now onto the story :]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Ludwig's Pov

I was awoken by loud screaming, and shouting...as usual in this family. I turned on my side, and decided to go back to sleep until I heard more shouting, and screaming. I sighed in annoyance, and got up grabbed my blue, spiked, old, scratched up shell, and slid it on. I wandered into my personal bathroom, and began to reach out for my toothbrush. I was interrupted as my bedroom door swung open. I sighed, and walked out my bathroom to see who it was.

"Junior how many times must I tell you to knock?" I asked my youngest brother.

"You can say it as many times as you want, but I'll never listen to anyone like you." he replied as he jumped on top my freshly-made bed.

"May I ask why your in my room?" I asked calmly.

"I came by to tell you Papa wants everyone to meet him at the training room after breakfast." he said.

"Vhy?" I asked.

"Because he has some important news or something like that." he mumbled, hopping off my bed.

"Vell thank you for informing me." I said as he walked out.

I finished brushing my teeth, and walked into the dining room. I was greeted by yelling, screaming, laughing, shouting, and the sweet smell of chocolate chip waffles. I walked past each of my siblings.

"Morning Larry." I said as I walked by.

"Morning bro."

"Morning Morton."

"Morning Ludwig! Hey? Have you ever wondered why we always say morning? I think it's beca-"

I ignored Morton's 72-hour conversation, and walked past my sister.

"Morning Wendy."

"Morning Ludwig. Hey can you come by so we can have a tea party today?" she asked.

I looked at her, and sighed as she gave me the puppy dog face.

"Very vell I suppose I could come by for just a bit." I said, and walked away.

"Morning Roy."

"Eh."

"Morning Iggy."

"Morning Kooky!"

I gave him a glare.

"Please never call me by my childish nickname Ignatius." I said.

"Oh right sorry bro." he said as he grabbed a spoonful of Sugar Koopa cereal.

I walked up to my seat, and looked at my smallest yet second oldest sibling.

"Morning Lemmy." I said grabbing my cup of coffee.

"Oh hey morning Ludwig." he said quietly.

"Vhats vrong Lemmy?" I asked looking over at him as I took a sip of my coffee.

"It's King Dad again as usual." he said with a sigh, grabbing his orange juice.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Vhat is he up to now?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well I overheard him and Kamek talking about training for next week's kidnap." said Lemmy as he began taking a sip of his orange juice.

"He vill never understand that ve vill never vin, or the fact that the princess hates him, and fears him." I looked at my food with disgust.

"Aw come on Ludwig don't be like that. I mean I know how much of a pain Kind Dad can be, but he is our dad, and we must do what we are told by him. Even if h's possessed by some ugly lady named Cacka-something." said Lemmy with a giggle.

I couldn't help, but smile until Father walked in the dining room. As soon as he walked pass those doors everyone fell silent. I watched as he stomped his way to his seat with Junior not to far behind him. He sat in his golden seat, and growled at the servants to bring him his daily breakfast. I glared at him as he looked at my cut.

"Looks like it's gonna leave a scar." he said with that damn grin of his.

All I did was glare. He smiled at me as I gave him a dirty look.

"What's the matter? You mad?" he asked with that smirk still on his face.

"Vhat vould I be mad for?" I asked with an eye roll.

"Roll your damn a eyes at me again, and I'll send your scaly little ass straight to the dungeon!" he growled.

"Uh sire? Isn't that harsh?" asked Kamek appearing by his side.

"Stay out of it old croon!" growled Bowser.

I watched as Kamek sighed, and gave me a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Master Ludwig." he said to me as he poofed away.

"Stupid old man." muttered my father.

"I feel bad for Kamek. Having to put up vith you since you vere born. Having to help you vith your stupid ideas. Having to fight Mario for you. Having to do alot for you, and yet you still treat him like trash. Can't you ever say thank you to him? Of course you can't. You don't even know vhat zhat even means." I said crossing my arms.

"Go to your room. I've had enough of you and that damn mouth of yours!" he growled slamming his fists on the table scarring everyone.

I didn't move I just sat there looking at my father with a glare.

"I am the age where I can do vhat I vant vhen I vant to. You no longer control me fazzer." I said sternly.

Father stood up with a growl.

"As long as you're under my roof you're under my control!" he shouted.

"Well actually dad...Ludwig is 18 now. Which means he can do what he wants." said Lemmy.

"You shut the hell up you stupid clown before I beat the clowness outta you!" growled father.

"I'm not a clown!" shouted Lemmy.

I never heard Lemmy raise his voice like that. I guess I can say everyone in the room was stunned by his shout.

"That's it! I had enough Lemmy!" growled father getting up.

Father stomped his way towards Lemmy pushing me out the way. I let out a small cry as I hit the wall.

"Pops you ain't gotta do that to Lemmy!" shouted Roy standing in front of Lemmy.

"Get outta my way!" roared Bowser smacking Roy away.

I watched as my brother flew into some nearby hammer bros.

"Daddy stop leave Lemmy alone!" shouted Wendy.

I watched as Lemmy ran towards Iggy, and hid behind him shaking. Father continued stomping his way towards him. I watched as Wendy tried to pull father back, but it only made him angry. He turned around with a snarl, and slapped my own sister hard. I watched her stumble to the ground with a cry.

"You little whore! I've had enough of you demons!" Was all father said taking in a deep breathe ready to blow fire at my siblings.

"Dad no!" was all Roy screamed getting up.

"Fazzer please!" I screamed.

I watched as my siblings all screamed as father was about to blow his fire that was until a big beam zapped him. We watched as he roared in pain, and fell to the floor. We all turned our heads to look at Junior who was standing there holding my wand.

"Junior?" I asked.

He looked at us with tears in his eyes, and then at father.

"I-I d-didn't know w-what to do! I d-din't mean it! I just p-panicked when Papa was a-about to burn you guys." he said sniffling.

"Junior come here." I said calmly.

I watched as my youngest brother dropped my wand, and ran up to me hugging me. I picked him up calming him down as he sobbed into my chest. The rest of my siblings stared at Fazzer still stunned.

"What do we do with him?" asked my second youngest sibling.

"Vell ve just give him the zame potion like we always do. He vill be back to our loving fazzer...but not for long." I saidpPutting Junior down.

I watched as Kamek appeared, and looked shocked.

"W-what happened here!?" he shouted.

"Our fazzer had another attack." I muttered.

"Again? I never seen him like this. Master Ludwig if he keeps this up we're gonna have to give Junior the throne." he said sadly.

I sighed, and looked at Junior as he wiped his tears.

"Kamek are you sure Junior should be king of the Darklands? His only 8 years old." I said worridly.

"I'm sorry Master Ludwig, but Bowser already gave Junior the throne. It's too late now." he said sadly looking at Bowser.

"There has to be some way I can control this kingdom." I said.

"Master we will discuss this later. Right now we must take King Bowser to his bedroom. He has moved the kidnapping for tommorow early." said Kamek.

"He is in no condition to kidnap that princess!" I shouted.

"We all know, but he is the one in charge." said Kamek.

I growled, and helped Morton and Roy carry fazzer to his bedroom.

"Brothers please wake up early tommorow. Fazzer wants to kidnap the princess tommorow. Ve must be ready." I told them.

At first they argued, but after I snapped at them to quit they all gathered the others, and all went to sleep. I had to stay up all night getting the doomships ready. I looked up at the gray clouds, and sighed. Kamek appeared by my side.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Kamek I have a bad feeling about tommorow. I know somezhing bad is gonna happen, but not to us, but to fazzer." I said.

"His Lordship will be fine." said Kamek.

He floated away. I stood there starring at the clouds, and left to get everything ready.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Hey! That was chapter two! I hope you liked! :) Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The King has fallen.

Hey guys! New chapter! Yay! Lol enjoy! :3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Ludwig paced back and forth thinking of a way to stop Bowser, and his plan. Ludwig stopped pacing, and took a look out the window. It was cloudy.

"A storms coming young master." said Kamek.

Ludwig turned, and gave him a simple nod, and continued looking out the window.

"And yet fazzer still chooses to kidnap that princess! Kamek I have a bad feeling about this. Somezing terrible is going to happen." said Ludwig not facing Kamek.

"I see. You must talk to Lord Bowser." said Kamek.

Ludwig sighed, and walked to the throne room. He opened the doors, and found Bowser sitting at his table going through some plans. Bowser looked up at Ludwig.

"Ludwig. Good your here. I was about to go look for you. Come here." said Bowser still looking at the plans.

Ludwig walked over to Bowser, and looked at his plans. Ludwig's eyes nearly popped out his eyes.

"Fazzer! Are you sure about this plan? This is idiotic!" shouted Ludwig very stunned.

"I don't care, but this is the only way to finally get rid of Mario." said Bowser proudly.

"You are going to risk your own kids life, and even your just to beat a plumber? It's not worth it!" shouted Ludwig.

"We're going through this plan whether you like it or not. The others are well aware of the plan." said Bowser.

"Fazzer I vill not allow you risking my siblings life. I also came to tell you there's a storm coming, and all this is giving me a bad feeling." said Ludwig.

"A storm? Well that's great! It'll be a great theme for Mario's last battle!" laughed Bowser ignoring the rest of Ludwig's concerns.

"Your not getting the point! It's to dangerous! You vill never vin this fight fazzer! You can't for a damsel in distress to fall in love vith you! Ve vill never vin!" shouted Ludwig.

"You won't, but I will." said Bowser.

Ludwig let out a sigh, and watched Bowser getting ready.

"Ludwig get the doomships ready. Today's a new day." said Bowser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Ludwig's Pov

After Mario defeated me and Roy. I quickly headed towards the castle. I heard a loud roar. I looked up, and watched as Mario fought with my father. It was really hard to see from all the rain. I continued running, and I tripped over something. I sweared under my breath, and stood up. I turned my head, and gasped as I saw the Princess lying on the ground unconscious. I got on my knees, and shook her.

"Princess? Princess?" I asked.

The princess did not response. I noticed how terrible she looked. Her hair was everywhere. I even notice how torn up her pink dress was. I immediately stood up, and gasped as I saw my hands covered in satin red. I looked at the princess, and realized she wasn't unconcious...she was dead. I gasped as a loud crack of thunder shook the castle. I looked at the lifeless body one more time, and ran up to the battle. As soon as I made it I watched as my father and Mario fought. It wasn't like the regular fight. It was much worse. Mario was all cut up, and burnt. I noticed his white gloves were crimson red. My father was bruised, and bleeding from his snout. His right horn was broken off.

"Ludwig!"

I turned around, and saw Junior under the crashed burning clown copter. I ran to him, and lifted the copter, and watched as Junior crawled out.

"Junior are you okey? Vhat happened? Why is the Princess dead!?" I shouted.

"Mario! Mario killed Mama Peach!" shouted Junior.

"Vhat?" I asked stunned.

"He killed Mama! Mario jumped on top of Papa, and broke one of his horns. Papa screamed in pain, and threw Mario towards the cage. Mario had the horn, and he stabbed Mama in the chest with it!" sobbed Junior.

'I didn't even check if she was stabbed. It was all fathers fault!' I thought.

I held Junior trying to make him stop crying, and then I heard a loud pain filled scream echo through my ears. I turned around, and watched as Father held his throat. I covered Juniors eyes when I saw Father's blood gushing out from his throat. I couldn't even say a word as Mario ran towards him, and gave him a hard kick in the chest. I ran towards father as fast as I could, but I was to late to catch him. I watched as my father fell deep into the lava. The one thing I realize was he was dead when he fell in the lava. I just stood there frozen. I looked at Mario. He was covered in fathers blood. His eyes were filled with hate, anger, and sadness. He dropped a piece of glass, and backed away from me. He didn't say a word. Instead he turned around, and ran back to the mushroom kingdom.

7:30

2 hours since the death of Bowser.

I sat there quietly. Kamek was sitting down my me. He didn't make a sound ever since I told him about Bowser. The rest of my siblings we're in dead silence. Some were crying, and some were to shocked to even cry.

"Kamek. Isn't there a spell you can use to bring him back?" I asked.

"I'm s-sorry master, but there is no spell to raise the dead." said Kamek sadly.

"I vas afraid you vould say zhat." I said disappointed.

"Well who da new King then?" asked Roy.

"King Bowser had told me no matter what happens to him the only one who is suit for the throne is Bowser Jr." said Kamek.

I looked at him shocked.

"Junior? His only five! He can't be king!" I shouted.

"Sorry Ludwig, but that was his wish." said Kamek.

I sighed, and got up.

"I understand. Junior is the new king." I said before I left to my room.

As I walked in my room I let out a scream of anger. I kicked a little furniture, and through things. After I was done I stood there, and felt embarrassed. I never threw a tantrum till now. I sat down, and sighed. Why Junior? Why him? I'm more of a leader...right? I sat there thinking. I looked at my hands remembering the satin red blood on them, and then Mario's crimson red gloves. Wait? Two kinds of reds? That can't be can it? Also I never checked if the Princess was really her or not. Why did my father die? He never does! Some things didn't make sense I guess. Maybe I should get some sleep, and all this nightmare will be over. I removed my shell, and lied down.

"I just hope everything will be back to normal." I said as I c losed my eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

That was chapter 3! I hoped you liked it! Bye! Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Something isn't right

Ah new chapter! Yay!...Okey not really, but Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! Also thank you for reviewing! Really appreciate it! Made me wanna update fast! Lol!

Disclaimers: All the characters belong to Nintendo! :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Ludwig's Pov

I woke up to the sound of crying, and yelling. I got up, and looked at the time. It was only 3 a.m. I stood up, and grabbed a lit candle. I opened my bedroom door, and walked to the kitchen, and grabbed some water. I heard the faint crying again. I stood there quiet, and heard it again, but it was coming from the dungeon...Wait? The dungeon? How could that be? Ever since Father died they freed the prisoners. I put my cup down, and grabbed the candle. I walked down the steps, and opened the dungeon door.

"Hello?" I said waiting for a response.

I heard some chains being dragged, and a growl. I stepped in, but I couldn't see anything. It was too dark, and damp. I walked in carefully stepping over, skulls, bones, even dead rats. I stopped when I heard a whimper not far from me.

"Are you hurt?" I called out.

Nothing. I walked a little closer holding my candle out, and my eyes widen. I bent over, and picked up a torn, dirty, wet, silky, pink cloth. I studied it for a moment, and recognized it immediately. It's the same material from the Princess's dress. I took a deep breath, and blew out a fireball. I saw clearer now, but to my surprise it was all empty. I walked back to my room, and turned on the lights. I sat down at my working desk, and pulled out the cloth from my shell. I studied it carefully.

"It doesn't make any sense. Vhat is zis doing in ze dungeon? How did it get there, and vhat vere zhose sounds? I know I heard zhose sounds, but from vho?" I asked myself.

I sighed, and looked at the time. It was 6 already. I looked at the cloth, and noticed it was stained with dried up stains. I looked at it carefully, and recognized it.

"Blood. Dried up Blood." I said.

I then remembered the different color of reds. I had satin red blood when I touched the princess, but Mario had crimson red. Why are there two types of reds? I walked to my window, and looked out towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I must ask Mario about yesterday. Zhis is all too much for me. Suppose Fazzer isn't dead? Suppose the princess isn't dead either. Vhat if Junior is in on it too? Hmmmm." I thought quietly to myself.

I got up, and grabbed my navy blue cloak. I grabbed my scepter, and placed it in my shell. I walked quietly out the castle, and headed towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ze only person who knows the facts had to be Mario. As much as I hate him...I trust him more than my very own Fazzer." I said kicking a rock out my way.

As I arrived to the Mushroom Kindom I walked towards Mario's house. I stayed out of the lights, and in the shadows. I'm pretty sure the Toads hate us for the death of their beloved Princess. I walked towards the house, and stepped on the steps. I knocked a couple of times, and waited quietly. I stood up straight as the door opened by a rather tall man. I studied him. He had the same features as Mario except for the height, mustache, hair, and clothes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I cleared my throat, and looked around. I took a deep breath, and took the hood off my head. The man's eyes widen, and then turned into anger.

"Ludwig! What are you doing here!? Get out of our doorstep, and go back to the that hell of a place!" He shouted.

"Not until I speak vith Mario. I have some questions to ask him." I said sternly.

"What do you want Ludwig?" asked a familiar voice.

"Mario. I have some questions from yesterday if you don't mind." I said.

My eye nearly twitched as we made eye contact.

"Fine, but don't stay long." he said with anger in his eyes.

I walked in the house it was rather small, but I sat down on a green couch. As I sat I received a glare from the tall man.

"You must be Luigi." I said calmly.

"And you must be the son of the devil." he said, and walked away.

My blood boiled, but I payed more attention to Mario. He took a seat in the red recliner in front of me.

"What were those questions?" he asked in a stern tone.

"It's about ze fight, and ze princess. I vant to know excactly vhat happened. I been told by my youngest sibling who is know the new king of Darklands, but I am rather confused by alot of things." I said.

"You mean Bowser Jr. is the new King, and not you?" he asked suddenly surprised.

I simply nodded, and waited for him to answer my questions.

"You wanna know about the fight? Fine. After I defeated you and your brother I ran to his castle. I was confused that there were no guards or traps. So as soon as I ran in the battle room I saw no trace of the Princes, but I did find Bowser sitting in his throne. I asked him where she was, and he told me she was locked up, and nobody will ever find her. I demanded he tell me where she was, but all he did was laugh, and threw a her golden lock. Her grandmother gave it to her. Peach never took that lock off. I knew he did something by the looks of his expression. I than attacked him, and after a few punches, kicks, fire, and the usual he threw me against the wall. I stood up, and watched as he pulled up a cage with a stained pink ribbon, and inside was Peach. She was cut, bruised, bleeding, and her eyes filled with fear. She called my name in a raspy voice. I began attacking Bowser with all my strength, and I gave him a good kick in the head, and that's when his horn cracked off. He screamed in pain, and slashed his claws on my chest. He disappeared with Peach. I ran through the castle, and found her there lying there. She wasn't moving. My heart pounded, and I check her twice to see if she was alive, and then I realize. This wasn't Peach."

"Vhat do you mean?" I asked interupting him.

"That wasn't Peach. It was another Woman dressed as her. I heard Bowser's mocking laughter filled the room. I stood up, and followed the laughter, and found Bowser standing there with Peach. She was crying, and bleeding. I told him to let her go, but all he did was laugh. I screamed as Bowser held her out the balcony. Peach cried for help. I tried to reach out for her until I felt a stinging, painful, burning sensation go through my body. I turned around, and watched as Jr. threw his bombs at me. That's when I heard a scream. I turned my attention towards Bowser, and watched as he let go of her. I tried to grab her, but I failed I watched as she disappeared through the dark. The rain poured down my face it was too hard to see if she landed or not. I held on tight to the broken horn from Bowser, and jumped on him. I was so angry I-I-I couldn't hold it in. I sliced his throat...t-then he fell in the lava...Ludwig is he r-really dead?" Mario looked at me.

"He is dead." I said.

Mario looked down.

"The blood on your gloves. Whose blood vas it?" I asked.

"It was Bowser's blood." replied Mario.

"Did you find Peach?" I asked.

"No. After Bowser fell in I ran down to look for her. There was no signs of blood." said Mario.

My eye's widen, and I pulled out the cloth from my shell. Mario looked at it, and gave me a questioning look.

"I found zhis in the dungeon today. It's from ze Princess dress." I said.

"Maybe the Princess isn't dead! Maybe she's trapped in the dungeon!" shouted Mario.

"It can't be I find no one in the dungeon." I said.

Before Mario could say anything we heard a loud knock at the door we both stood up. Mario walked to the door, and peeked out the window.

"Ludwig. It's best you go now." he said.

"Should I go through the back?" I asked.

Mario nodded. I sneaked through the back, and used my wand to teleport back to my room.

"If that body wasn't Peach's, and if Mario didn't find her body then where is she?" I asked aloud.

"Ludwig."

I froze when I heard someone call me. I turned around, and found Junior standing there.

"Vhat is it?" I asked rather annoyed.

"I know you went down to the dungeon. Did youbhear or see anything?" he asked me staring at me.

"No it was just a rat." I lied.

"I don;t want you going down there anymore." he said sternly.

"Heh heh. Junior I'm old enough to do vhat I vant, and you don't have the rights to tell me vhat to do." I said.

Junior Smirked at me.

"I'm the one in charge now, and when I say something I mean it." he said rather stern.

I gave him a confused, and shocked. Junior smiled, and walked out my room. I yawned, and realized I was tired.

"Maybe a little nap von't hurt." I said.

I closed my door, and removed my shell. I placed my scepter and the cloth in my dresser, and lied down in bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Yay! That was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed! Also this story is taking a different turn! I'm gonna change the summary, and title though! Please review, and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! Bye! :)


End file.
